The invention relates to an aquarium, and more particularly the overflow standpipe.
Aquarium overflow systems are known in the prior art. The overflow system uses a standpipe having an upper inlet receiving water from the aquarium tank and delivering the water to a pump and filter, which water is then returned to the tank.
The present invention evolved during continuing improvements directed to the standpipe construction.